Loving the Wrong Person
by Pleasing.the.Yaoi.Gods
Summary: Harry has been told over and over again NOT to take chocolates from random girls, but sometimes he forgets and now Hermione has to fix things before Harry's lover, Draco, finds out that Harry thinks that he's in love with Ron.


Author's Note: So I was having a fangirl moment and this came to mind, and don't worry this really is a Drarry. So please enjoy and review!

As Harry Potter walked through the halls of Hogwarts he was stressing over two very important things coming up. The first was that that Friday there was going to be a very important exam in Transfiguration which he was totally unprepared for, he was going to have to beg Hermione to help him study since it was Wednesday. The second major thing on his mind at the moment was that Saturday was his and Draco's three month anniversary and Draco (who was the one who insisted on one month anniversaries in the first place) expected that Harry would have a super romantic and perfect day planned for him. Harry grumbled under his breath, why did he have to set everything up for the anniversary and why did he always have to dote on Draco? Then again Draco _was _the girl in their relationship and Harry did have to admit he did enjoy seeing Draco happy when he spoiled the blonde, but still. Harry had so much on his plate right now. The thought of telling Draco that they would have to do something low key Saturday passed through his mind but then he mentally swatted it away, Draco could get very scary and very fancy with his curses when he was upset (almost as bad as Ginny) so Harry really did not want to evoke the all mighty wrath of a scorned Draco Malfoy.

"Hi Harry!"

Harry paused in his walk and left his thoughts to see that a very pretty girl was standing in front of him. From her tie he could see that she was a Ravenclaw and she looked like a fourth year, but one thing was for sure, he had no idea who she was.

"Um hi," he muttered and tried to continue on with his brooding walk but the girl wouldn't let him; she moved in his path her smile bright, big, and kind of creepy. "Um do you need anything?" he asked, ever the Gryffindor.

"Yes actually," she said and shoved a box of chocolates in his face. "I bought you some chocolates."

"Oh," he said a faint blush on his cheeks, he still did not understand why girls liked him and what perplexed him further was why they were still after him, Draco had already let the entire school know that the Boy-Who-Lived was very much his and no one else was to touch him. "Thanks," he said and took the chocolates. He hoped she would leave it at that but she still stood in his path, staring at him most imploringly.

"Will you try them now? I want to know if you like them," she said.

"Uh sure," he said and ripped open the wrapping. Of course had Harry not been so distracted he might have remembered Hermione and Draco's constant warnings to watch out for girls and the gifts they gave him, but Harry was just concerned with getting back to Gryffindor Tower so he did not remember. The chocolates actually looked pretty good and Harry stuffed one in his mouth. The act seemed to please the girl even more because she got closer, her big brown eyes blinking expectantly.

Harry swallowed the chocolate and gave her an awkward smile. "Um thanks, they taste great."

She frowned and took the chocolates from him and then looked back at him making him feel slightly uncomfortable. This went on for about another minute before Harry began scooting away. "Uh thanks again," he said.

"But-"

"I gotta go, bye."

Then he made a bee-line for escape, not looking back at the girl.

Once in Gryffindor tower Harry began looking around for Hermione so that she could help him with his studying, but the common room was empty which was typical for a sunny snowy Saturday. Harry sighed frustrated, he needed her help before dinner because then he would be with Draco and when they were together Harry could never concentrate on anything other than his Slytherin.

"Mate!"

Harry reeled back in surprise when Ron suddenly popped out of no-where.

"Mate I need your help!"

Harry titled his head to the side. He was beginning to feel weird, but not sick weird it more like floaty weird and Ron being around didn't help any for some reason. It was like Harry's perception of everything had become rosy.

"Oi Harry, you OK? You look kinda funny," Ron said getting in Harry face trying to figure out what was wrong with his best friend.

Ron was too close and his blue eyes seemed to be drowning Harry, they were just so blue, like a spring sky and they were lovely.

"Uh mate what's-"

But poor Ron Weasley did not get to finish his sentence because Harry had leaned forward and was kissing him.

XXXXXXX

Hermione was making her way up the stairs to her common room, her arms laden down with books. There was a very important test in Transfiguration and she wasn't at all prepared, and she blamed it on Ron. Lately her boyfriend had been very clingy and while she might not have normally have minded there was a test coming up and they needed to study.

After giving the Fat Lady the password the bushy haired teenager walked through the opening and nearly dropped all of her books. The common room was empty, empty that is except for her boyfriend and her best mate, and they were kissing. Hermione set her books down calmly, the rage building up as she made to hex them both, but then she noticed something. It didn't look so much like kissing as it did like smothering. Ron was failing his arms, trying to get away from Harry while the raven haired boy had latched on pretty tightly to the red-heads robes, refusing to let go.

Something was up and Hermione was going to find out what, but before she could get her answers she walked over and tore the two boys apart.

Once they were relieved of one another Ron began whining and panting heavily for breath all while he clung to his girlfriend's robes begging her to lock Harry up somewhere because he had gone mental. Harry on the other hand was smiling dreamily at Ron while looking a little confused as to why they were no longer attached at the mouth.

After seating both boys on the couches, Ron by her and Harry on the opposite couch she began her interrogation.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I'm in love," Harry said in a revoltingly sweet voice while making goo-goo eyes at Ron who began to cower by Hermione.

"Ron?"

"I was gonna ask him for help with Quidditch when he kissed me!"

"Hmm," Hermione said and looked from her smitten best friend to her terrified boyfriend. "Ron what did Harry's mouth taste like?"

"Wh-what?" the freckled boy spluttered.

"Please Ron this is crucial."

"Um," Ron said and paused, thinking about it. "I dunno, like chocolate?"

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "Of course, Harry how many times have I told you not to take chocolate from girls?"

But Harry wasn't paying attention to her; he had been surreptitiously trying to scoot close enough to pounce on Ron.

"Harry!"

"Hmmm?" he answered distractedly.

Hermione sighed once more. What was she going to do with him? She needed to go ask Slughorn for a counter potion but she couldn't leave Ron to watch Harry for fear of his ass's virginity. Of course taking them along with her was out of the question since they could end up running into Draco down in the dungeons and then Harry, Ron, and that girl (whoever she was) would be brutally mutilated and Hermione, being Head Girl could not allow that to happen. So then how was she going to solve this?

"Hey guys."

Hermione looked up to see Dean and Seamus walking into the common room and she smiled.

"Hello, I need you to do me a favor."

"What kind of favor?" Dean asked.

"I need you to watch Harry for me and make sure that he stays here until Ron and I get back."

"Why?" Seamus asked.

"Because Harry ate some chocolate from some random girl and it had a love potion in it, but the affects seemed to not kick in right away and he thinks he loves Ron."

The Irish teen and his friend started to laugh as Ron whimpered. "Does Draco know?" Seamus asked.

"Of course not," Hermione said in a clipped voice. She wanted to hurry up and get this over with so that she could study, "and he will never need to know."

"Alright then Hermione we'll watch Ron's lover boy for you."

Ron glared at his dorm mates but they just snickered.

"Thanks you," Hermione said and stood up. "Come on Ron let's hurry up, we still need to study."

Ron pouted, "Why do I have to come along?"

"Would you rather stay here with Harry?" she asked.

Ron looked over at his best mate turned admirer; Harry was currently starring at him hungrily and when he caught Ron's eye he licked his lips. "No," Ron said and joined Hermione on her way to Slughorn's office.

Draco was strutting through the corridors, a self-satisfied smirk on his pretty face. He was walking with his friends, Pansy and Blaise, and they were headed to the courtyard for some fresh air and some study time. They had tried to study in the common room but for some reason Draco felt suffocated in there and a group of second years who were loudly playing exploding snap was irritating all three older Slytherin so Draco had suggested they go to courtyard to study.

"So Draco what are you and Potter doing Saturday?" Blaise asked as they walked through the dungeons halls.

"I don't know, he's planning it all."

Pansy laughed, "Poor boy, he must be stressed."

"Why do you say that?" Draco asked.

"Because not only do we have that test in Transfiguration, but he also has to plan the perfect anniversary for you."

"I never said it had to be perfect."

"Yeah but if it's not you'll whine and give him the silent treatment. Remember when he failed to pay for your dinner on your first date, you almost wouldn't let him make it up to you," Blaise reminded him.

Draco scoffed. "I have forgiven him for that. He was used to brash women who don't know how to appreciate a man or being spoiled. So I kindly decided that he wasn't at fault."

The blonde's two friends laughed at his explanation as they continued to weave their way out of the dungeons.

"Oh hey look, it's Weasley and Granger," Pansy pointed out, and true enough approaching them was the bushy haired genius and her red-headed boyfriend. "Hey Gryffindors, what brings you down here?" she asked.

Draco frowned at the sight of them, Granger looked oddly determined and Weasley seemed to be recovering from an almost heart stopping scare.

Granger looked at the trio of Slytherins and gave a distracted smile. "Just need some stuff for a potion," she said.

"What potion?" Blaise asked. He too seemed to notice the odd state of Ronald Weasley and was probably just as curious as Draco.

"Just something," Hermione said vaguely.

Draco and his friends would have let it go at that but before they could give a goodbye a very loud crash reverberated off of the dungeons walls followed by a desperate plea.

"HARRY COME BACK HERE!"

Draco raised an eyebrow, what was going on.

"NEVER, MY LOVE AND I WILL BE REUNTIED. I AM COOOOOMIIIIING!"

Blaise and Pansy looked at Draco who was speechless, what had gotten into Harry and why was Weasley looking like death was coming for him?

"Oh dear," Granger muttered.

Within a matter of seconds Draco's boyfriend came speeding towards them a goofy yet determined grin on his face. Draco sighed ready to take his green eyed-lover into his arms. Something apparently had happened to make Harry act like such a fanboy and Draco would of course be demanding an explanation from Granger later, but for now he would comply with Harry's newly acquired eccentric behavior since he was such a nice boyfriend to the green-eyed hero.

But things did not go as Draco expected them to because rather than shout his name out and rush into his arms Harry nearly sealed his death.

"RON!" the Savior of the Wizarding World yelled joyously, complete with rape face and creepy smile.

Draco snapped a glare towards the red head who was cowering behind his girlfriend, in the background Draco's friends were snickering. Granger sighed and took out her wand.

"Imobilus," she said and Harry was rendered motionless.

"What the fuck is going on?" Draco demanded as two other Gryffindors ran into the corridor.

"We're so sorry Hermione, he slipped away," the Irish one said.

"Harry sure is cunning," the other one noted.

"Well what's done is done," Granger said. "Drag him back to the common room," she ordered.

The two boys' faces pale. "But that's so far."

"You can take him to our common room."

The Gryffindors and Draco all turned to look at Blaise.

"Is that even allowed?" Pansy asked, but Blaise shrugged.

"Thank you Zabini," Granger said. "Draco would you accompany me to Professor Slughorn's office, I'll explain everything to you on the way there."

Draco frowned but followed the bushy haired girl none-the-less leaving Blaise and Pansy to help the two Gryffindors drag his soon to be dead boyfriend to Slytherin common room.

On the way to the Potion Masters office Granger told Draco all about how Harry had ended up taking a chocolate from some random girl and how the chocolate ended up having a love potion in it but the affects took awhile to kick in which explained why Harry now thought that he was in love with Weasley.

At the end of the explanation Draco glared at the red-head. "Nothing happened between you two right?"

Weasley went pale which did nothing for his complexion. "Of course not I intervened before anything could happen," Granger said. Draco stared at her, he knew she was lying but she did it so well and with so much ease he wasn't going to question her.

Later after they had gotten the antidote for the love potion from Slughorn the unlikely trio went back to the Slytherin common room where they found Blaise and Pansy watching a frozen Harry Potter, who's rape face was still on.

Hermione approached her best friend, forced open his mouth, and poured the potion in, and then took off her spell. Harry sputtered as the potion went down his throat and then gasped for air. Once he was breathing easily he looked around him confused.

"What happened?"

Draco slapped him upside the head. "What happened was you ended up taking some little bint's love potion, you idiot!"

Harry looked confused and then guilty. "Oh yeah, she doesn't think we're together does she?"

Draco slapped him again.

"Ow stop doing that, I'm sorry OK."

"Harry you ended up falling in love with Ron."

There was a silence and then a sheepish. "Oh, sorry" from Harry.

Draco slapped him again. "You better be more than sorry, you better beg for forgiveness?"

Harry pouted and silently prayed that he never again take chocolate from random girls if he lived. He then turned to Draco who was glaring daggers at him, oh if looks could kill Harry's carcass would be strung up on a torture rack in the middle of a troll's cave, eyeless and manhood-less.

"Draco," he said sweetly.

"Yes Potter?"

Harry winced at the use of his surname but that did not deter him, he knew that he would have to make this up to his boyfriend. He got down on his knees, hands clasped together above his head in the perfect submissive and pleading position. "Please forgive me. I was an idiot to eat that chocolate."

Draco looked down at his boyfriend, aware of the anticipated stares directed at him and his lover from his and Harry's friends.

"I'll forgive you," he said. Harry looked up at his blonde, a relieved smile on his face and made to hug him but Draco held up a hand to stop him. "But you are going to have to prove to me that you deserve my forgiveness."

Harry blushed and Ron paled, while Blaise and Pansy snickered, Hermione on the other hand looked anxious.

"Ok, are you two done? We have to study for Friday's test," Hermione said.

"What a coincidence we were just about to study too," Pansy said. "Care to join us, without Draco we need someone who actually takes notes in McGonagall's class to help us," Pansy said.

"Why won't Malfoy-" but Ron paused as he noticed that Draco and Harry had gone missing.

"Very well," Hermione said and the foursome left the Slytherin common room to go study in the courtyard. Meanwhile in a certain blonde Slytherin's dorm room a certain raven haired young man was proving that he was worthy of his gracious (cruel) lovers forgiveness.

A/N: Make what you will of that proof, mwe he he. Anywho...I think the ending is kinda lame, sorry if you think so too but I had nothing better. Anywho please review :)


End file.
